Not quick enough
by running.with.wolves
Summary: It started as being a simple reconnaissance mission. Go in, get the information, and get out as quick as possible. However, it ended up to be a terrible night for the young heroes. One stray bullet changed the lives of the team.


It started as being a simple reconnaissance mission. Go in, get the information, and get out as quick as possible. However, it ended up to be a terrible night for the young heroes.

The mission had started well. They had infiltrated the enemy hideout and were situated in spots in the darkness. Below, two gangs of goons were fighting it out over a shipment of a new chemical. It then became a fistfight, then a battle of the guns.

Bullets were flying everywhere, at first it was a miracle that no one had been hit. Then, Kid Flash fell to the ground, clutching his chest. A stray bullet had hit him. Even him, with his accelerated speed, could not dodge the bullet.

It took all of the teams might not to scream out for their friend and expose themselves to the goons below.

Kid Flash moaned in pain as Aqualad quickly picked up his teammate in his arms. The young heroes left the hideout almost as quickly as they had entered, but no way near as confident. They were all worried about their friend.

They ran back to the Bio-Ship which was hovering in camouflage mode on the boarder of the hideout property line. Kid Flash was losing a lot of blood and colour was draining from his face.

Ms Martian quickly set the Bio-Ship to autopilot to automatically fly the team back to Mount Justice for medical assistance. As she returned to where Aqualad had set Kid Flash down she noticed that they had peeled back the top half of his uniform. His skin was painted red with his blood. The bullet hole was situated scarily close to his heart and it was still gushing blood.

Reading Superboy's mind, Ms Martian could tell that he was listening closely to his heartbeat, monitoring it. Each beat was getting further and further apart as each second past.

Robin and Aqualad were desperately trying to slow the blood gushing from the wound, to no avail. The towels that Artemis had found in a compartment were already completely covered with Kid Flash's blood. Artemis was now communicating to the Cave in an attempt to get medical advice and to prepare them for when we arrived back to Mount Justice.

Wally's heartbeat was getting lower and lower, and now Robin and Aqualad had started CPR. Ms Martian tried to keep in mental communication with Kid Flash as their verbal communication was not being responded too. There was little or no response mentally from Kid Flash.

The hero was now unconscious, worrying the team even more. All of a sudden Ms Martian broke down in tears. She informed the rest of the team that Kid Flash was saying his last goodbyes, he didn't think that he would make it.

Artemis was now screaming at their fallen friend, pleading with him to hang on as they were only five minutes away from Mount Justice now.

Superboy informed the team that there was no heartbeat and that Kid Flash had stopped breathing. This caused panic to surge through the young heroes.

Robin and Aqualad continued their CPR at a faster rate on the non-responsive boy. It was too late. The boy was dead.

Wally West's green eyes stared unseeing to the roof of the Bio-Ship, they now looked glassy and dry. His bare chest was covered in blood, same too was his uniform. His leg bent awkwardly and his arms stretched outwards.

Ms Martian was sobbing, having now fallen to her knees in shock. Superboy attempting to comfort her, but also lost in his grief.

Artemis pulled Robin out of the way and started shaking his lifeless body in an attempt to wake him. She was pleading with the corpse to come back.

Robin stared in disbelief – in denial. His friend that he'd known for so long, gone forever. Silent tears made tracks down his face.

Aqualad was also on the ground. Head in his blood covered hands, letting the tears fall.

The team was a mess as they arrived at Mount Justice. Black Canary and Red Tornado raced into the Bio-Ship and stopped abruptly seeing the teens mourning. They instantly knew what had happened and how that this event would affect the team.

They remembered their friend as a hero. Life can change drastically in an instant. Wally West knew this, he tried to live his life the best he could, and to crack all the jokes that he could fit in one day. But fate had its way and he was dead.


End file.
